First Connection
by Eullie
Summary: Jack is having a rough time with his first few weeks as an invisible winter spirit.


It was yet another frustrating day, he still couldn't be seen at all. Jack sat on the snow sulking, about to cry, but he wasn't one to spill tears, he had no idea why but something gave him strength to keep going and trying, never giving up.

The moon was now at its fullest, if Jack had any more strength, he would have bantered at the celestial being endlessly. Why could no one see him? Why was he here, what was his purpose, what was he doing wrong?

But his throat was tired of screaming and shouting to deaf ears, his body ached from waving tirelessly in front of blind eyes. Unknown to him, his emotions were causing the snow and freak blizzards that plagued the areas, his flying had gotten a little bit better, but it occasionally caused the wind to whip harshly at the trees and houses.

Now as the moon lighted the dark night with its ever enchanting glow, Jack sat on the tallest branch among one of the pine trees. It was sturdy but rocked slightly as he dropped his weight on it, making some of the snow fall to the ground.

The boy bowed his head seeing the white ground, covered by most of the branches and its frozen leaves. He couldn't look up, he was too ashamed, too hurt, too sad, and just very very tired. He wanted to scream so loud into the forest until the whole Earth rang with his voice, _then _then maybe someone would hear him. But he was just too tired…and sad.

He looked on sadly at the soft yet cold ground, no human could walk on it without freezing their toes off, but for some reason he could, and he found that normal because no one ever told him.

The dull colors of the night were suddenly lit by a golden light, coming from threads of sand that sifted through the air and surrounded the town nearby. To Jack, this was strange, because he'd always seen it, every nightfall, this strange occurrence. It also seemed like him, unseen by others by carefully making their way into the minds of children and giving them good dreams. Except that he didn't quite get what good dreams were yet, his body didn't require sleep as much as humans did, and he wondered curiously what those images where that rested on top of the little children's heads as the sand surround them. Some would giggle, most just smiled, and a few precious children would turn around in their sleep hugging their blanket. It was always so cold that the children would almost always go to bed shivering, but whenever this mysterious glowing sand reached them they no longer did.

When he wasn't busy trying to be seen he'd peek through the windows and watch the sand make its magic, how it glowed brightly, like a warm light, it felt like those campfires the townsfolk always huddled around, only ten times stronger and with a sense of love.

He remembered how he gently ran his hands through the particles and how it split into imitations of birds. Sometimes it would be the scenery of the trees, a swimming fish, or a ballerina and they would all come to rest on top of the head of a dreaming child. Jack didn't fully understand the concept of dreams, but he did gather that the images were what the children were _thinking_ of as they smiled and turned in their sleep. He understood the human need for rest, but he never experienced dreams.

Jack closed his eyes, he wondered that if he does this and tries to mimic sleep then maybe the sand would come to rest on _his_ head. What would happen if it did that, he wondered? He couldn't ask the children, they never heard him. Aside from that, he was very tired and he didn't have the heart to look anywhere.

On the other side of town, high above the puffy pale clouds was a short gold man, the Sandman, in his cloud of golden sand. He expertly sent threads of sand from house to house, giving children good dreams that gave them warmth and comfort from the bitter winter.

Above, he noticed the moon glow ethereal in nature. He understood, quickly finished his duties and floated off to the forest. He couldn't see the boy but he could sense his presence, Jack was cleverly hidden among the trees and his white silky hair blended with the snow. The Sandman had observed this boy many times, flying sometimes falling, and on those particular moments he felt a tug at his heart as if he was needed, but couldn't reach out due to his daily job as a bringer of good dreams. He also knew that it was not yet time and to stay out of sight, but now as the moon shined bright with intensity that could rival the sun, Sandy understood that now was the right time to show himself.

Jack suddenly felt warm, finding that strange he opened his eyes. There above him, Sandy floated in his wondrous cloud. His eyes reflected confusion, amazement, and surprise. At that moment, he understood that the dreamsand was made by this short man, it was his purpose. Jack would do anything just to know his own purpose. He admired this man who knew what he was meant to do.

The bright smiling face locked eyes on him. Jack didn't quite understand at first, then felt happiness welling up inside his chest. He managed a toothy grin.

Finally, _someone_ who could see him though he knew that this person was not a human.

Sandy landed on the branch where Jack sat, returning the smile with his own cute grin.

The two just stared at each other, Sandy's brightness radiating a "hello" to Jack. He had been waiting for this moment eagerly.

Wanting to look at this being closer, Jack hopped up from his sitting position and squatted on the branch, making small steps toward Sandy who was also walking his way to the boy with his light steps.

Jack had to lean down slightly to be at eye-level with the Sandman, boy was he short, but that didn't matter to Jack now, what mattered was…

"Can you, can you tell me why I'm here?," he inquired with pleading eyes," What I'm supposed to do?"

At those words the Sandman's heart shattered, his sadness displayed clearly across his face. He lowered his eyes and glanced at the staff being held by one pale hand. He shook his head unable to answer. Jack, disappointed, loses his optimistic smile, "Oh…"

Wanting to reassure the boy, Sandy rests a small hand on his shoulder. Jack is surprised by the sudden contact…everyone had always passed him, this was the first time a physical living body hadn't gone past him. Blue earnest eyes looked back at shimmering gold ones. At that instant, Jack felt a connection with him that was real. The guardian was smiling then he nodded.

_'I promise to always be here for you, I'll help you go through this'_

* * *

**Just a one-shot, guys. It's impossible for Jack to go through 300 years without knowing that he can at least be seen by the Guardians. He obviously knew Bunny in the movie. The movie is centered about him being alone and unable to interact with humans, but it didn't mean that the immortal beings couldn't see and interact with him, they just chose not to, even though they acknowledged his existence. And I just wanted to write this because of FEELINGS. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
